Love is Faith
by SunAndMoon42
Summary: Bella has been in love with her childhood best friend since she was 5. So, when the day comes that he proposes to her, she should be ecstatic, right? Wrong. He doesn't love her. Then why is he marrying her? This is the story of love, hurt and faith. This is a battle between lust and love. Bella has faith that somehow in this battle, her love will win. Will it?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I have a new story. I should have waited to publish this story. But I was so excited when this plot came into my mind. So, I hope you love this.**

**KFL lovers, your new chapter is ready to publish and I'll publish it tomorrow as promised.**

**For those who don't know: I also have this story on TWCS and my penname is TheBlueScarf. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. ****Also, check out my other story Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at sunandmoon424.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Love. They say it is better to have loved and lost than to never be loved at all.

See. The funny thing is I used to think the same.

I had all these tall notions about love and about my life. But I never thought I'd end up like this. Feel this pain. This hurt.

Yeah, I'd have much rather never fallen in love.

My love is on a plane right now going god knows where and he's not alone.

Love hurts. And so does Betrayal.

* * *

**So, I know the prologue doesn't give much info but the next chapter will. So, I hope you love it. Please leave me some reviews. **  
**~SunAndMoon42**


	2. The Proposal

**Hey guys! I have a new story. I should have waited to publish this story. But I was so excited when this plot came into my mind. So, I hope you love this.**

**KFL lovers, your new chapter is ready to publish and I'll publish it tomorrow as promised.**

**For those who don't know: I also have this story on TWCS and my penname is TheBlueScarf. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. Also, check out my other story Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at sunandmoon424.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**1. The Proposal**

I'm sitting in a fancy restaurant with my love listening to violin and enjoying private dinner. This has so far been the most romantic dinner. I somehow know why he brought me here, why he is trying his hardest to be so romantic. This is the day. And a slow smile creeps up on my lips when he looks at me and then smiles too.

"Bella. We have been friends forever and then we became each other's other half. But now, I want us to become whole." He puffs out a breath. "Wow! That was corny. Ignore that. What I mean is that—" He gets up and then gets on his one knee looking at me with those tender eyes. And then—

His smile drops. His eyebrows furrow and he frowns in worry. He starts searching his pockets frantically, unsuccessfully attempting to find a ring that he doesn't have.

I finally can't control myself and let out a huge laugh stooping down to him. I take his face in my hands and then give him a big smooch on his mouth, his frown instantly disappearing.

"Searching for something?" I ask, lifting my eyebrow smugly. Than open my purse and pull out the box containing the ring and holding it out to him.

His mouth drops open. "How—"

"You left it on my table, when you came today to take me out on this date."

He leaves out another breath and then smiles at me sheepishly.

Honestly, I already know his heart isn't in this. If you didn't notice, he didn't say I love you when he was proposing me. I'm not foolish. I know he loves me. But more than that I know he isn't in love with me. But I am. I am madly and foolishly in love with me. I know he feels guilty for me. That he blames himself, which is why he has been trying to compensate for it all this time. But I don't feel that way. I never blamed him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted this to be special and now I ruined it." He says, and then drops his head staring at the floor.

"Hey. Hey. None of that. I know that you wanted this to be special and it is. It is so romantic and special. But do you really want his? I don't want you to compromise. I want you to live. Stop blaming yourself."

He stubbornly looks away, anger in his eyes. I sigh. "I love you. I love you so much. But I want you to know that you don't have to feel responsible about that night. I can take care of myself and I don't want you to feel trapped, just because you have this crazy notion that it was your fault" I say, staring at him.

"Bella—" He starts to say.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to do this. You can find a sweet girl to fall in love with and marry her. But damnit, don't offer me a pity proposal. Please."

"Are you done? Pity proposal? Is that what you think this is? Do you think so low of me, Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry. I….. I love you. It's just..." I trail off, my voice barely audible.

His face softens and then he kisses me. His kisses always leave me intoxicated and I start to get dizzy. When we finally break the kiss for air, I see it. Love. I just hope that this is the love that I had been waiting for and not just a best-friend kind of love.

"Now wasn't there something you meant to ask me?" I ask at him smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to always be there for you, to fulfill your every need, to give you your heart's best, to cry with you every time you watch The Notebook, and to stay with you till you order me to get lost. So, will you do me the honor to marry me?"

By the time, I'm about to say yes, I'm trying to desperately to not cry. So I just nod. "Yes?" He asks, grinning.

"Yes." I whisper, reigning in my tears. He crushes me to him and then swings me in circles. When he finally sets me down, he kisses me, like there is no tomorrow. And I dissolve into him.

When we break our kiss, he pulls the ring out of the box, and then places it on my finger. He lifts my hand to his lips and then places a light sweet kiss to my knuckles. I just stare at him, blushing like a rose.

All that time, only one thought going in my head.

_I'm marrying the love of my life._

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 1. Tell me how you feel about it. Who do you think 'he' is. Please review... Please... Reviews will get you a sneak peek of the next chapter... **

**Also the link to Bella's engagement ring is on my profile... Check it out.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	3. I love you

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views. **

**For those who don't know: I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf****. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. Also, check out my other story ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"Now wasn't there something you meant to ask me?" I ask at him smiling._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to always be there for you, to fulfill your every need, to give you your heart's best, to cry with you every time you watch The Notebook, and to stay with you till you order me to get lost. So, will you do me the honor to marry me?"_

_By the time, I'm about to say yes, I'm trying to desperately to not cry. So I just nod. "Yes?" He asks, grinning._

_"Yes." I whisper, reigning in my tears. He crushes me to him and then swings me in circles. When he finally sets me down, he kisses me, like there is no tomorrow. And I dissolve into him._

_When we break our kiss, he pulls the ring out of the box, and then places it on my finger. He lifts my hand to his lips and then places a light sweet kiss to my knuckles. I just stare at him, blushing like a rose._

_All that time, only one thought going in my head._

_I'm marrying the love of my life._

* * *

**2. I love you.**

As soon as Mama Whitlock found out that Jasper had proposed, she had immediately started planning wedding. Not even giving us a say in it. She said, "I'll have both of you married in two months, and no more."

We just nodded and let her do her thing, knowing better to argue against her.

I was 20 when both my parents had died in a car accident 3 years ago. Since then, Jasper's mom had been like a mother to me, and his dad like a father. Jasper's sister, on the other hand was a different story. I have no idea what I did to her, but Rosalie has hated me since we led eyes on each other.

But I just shrugged it off. She wasn't that big of a deal to me. A spoiled brat was hardly anything of importance to me.

Jasper and I are now lounging in his room watching The Notebook, when Jasper starts kissing my neck. I smile, but continue watching the movie. He lets out a frustrated breath. And then, starts sucking at my neck, biting occasionally.

I groan. "Jasper." I let out a whine. "Ryan Gosling is about to kiss her."

He chuckles, but continues his ministrations. I finally shut of the TV and turned to him, crushing my lips to his. When his hands start to drift towards my shirt, the door knob jiggles startling us.

"Jasper… Mom is calling you and Bella down for some more wedding shit. So get your and fiancé's ass downstairs now." Rosalie's loud voice comes through the door.

Jasper sighs exasperatedly. "Seriously, Bella. The way Mom is going, you would think it's her wedding. I mean, isn't the bride supposed to make fuss about this shit? About the cake, the dress, even the flowers?"

I chuckle, kissing his cheek lightly. "Well, I guess you lucked out on a non-fussy bride."

"Hmm." He says, nuzzling my neck.

I get up and out of his arms before he could tempt me anymore.

"Come on, before your Mom comes up to drag us by our ears,"

He groans, but gets up. "I swear this is my last wedding. There's no way in hell I'm ever getting married again." He said, grinning mischievously.

I pinch his abdomen. "If you ever even think about someone else after we get married, I'll die and haunt your ass. You hear me?" I say, fisting his shirt in my hands.

"Of course, darlin'" He chuckles, lightly.

I just stare at him. He probably doesn't realise it, but if he actually did cheat on me, it really would crush me.

When we reach Mama Whitlock, she immediately starts talking about colors and light shades and I drift off dreaming about how our wedding will be like, how jasper will look at me lovingly and excitedly when I walk down the aisle, how my smile will brighten when I reach him at the end of the aisle, our first kiss as husband and wife…

I'm dragged out of my reverie by Jasper and Mama Whitlock staring amusedly at me.

I blush immediately. "Sorry, just daydreaming, ignore me." Jasper chuckles lightly, and then kisses my forehead softly.

Mama Whitlock stares lovingly at us. "You too are so in love….." She trails off, shaking her head. I don't comment on the love thing. I know Jasper noticed it too. We both know that he is not in love with me. So, we both ignore it.

"Now, Bella, tomorrow we need to go book our venue, because what I have in plan would be booked tight completely. And we do not compromise on venues, okay?" She asks, raising our eyebrows.

I just nod. As if I'd contradict her. "So, won't Jasper be coming? I thought places like this need both bride and groom to book a date."

She gasps. "Oh that's right. Jasper, honey, cancel all of tomorrow's stuff for me, okay?"

"As you wish." He grumbles. Mama Whitlock lightly slaps his arm.

"It's your wedding. You could be a little more enthusiastic. Don't break the bride's heart, now."

She chastises.

"And I'll be. When I see my beautiful bride walking towards me on the aisle." He says, turning towards me and kissing me lightly on the lips.

Jasper knew exactly how to turn on his charm. Especially when Mama Whitlock was angry. And during desperate times, he even brings out his special southern accent.

Jasper's family was originally from Texas, but for some unknown reason, Jasper's dad thought it would teach both the kids good lesson to move to Forks, a small rainy town in Washington, where gossip spreads faster than the speed of light.

Rosalie was 6 and Jasper & I were 4, when the Whitlocks moved to Forks. And when a year later Jasper and I met at pre-school, we became best friends. Whenever the boys would tease me or annoy me, Jasper would come like a knight to rescue the damsel in distress.

Rosalie and I met at Jasper's house a week after we started school for a play date. My mom and Mama Whitlock got along like two sisters separated since birth and got busy in their own world of, well whatever it is for the moms. So, they didn't notice the 7-year old bullying me and annoying me at every chance she got. But Jasper did. And then, again he swooped me off my feet by standing up for me against Rosalie.

I think that was the moment I fell in love with him, but I was too young to know it.

I am brought out of my musings by Mama Whitlock. "Sweetie. Do you have plans for tonight?"

I shake my head. "Well then, you and I have some place to be. I have something very special to give you." She says, excitedly. I just shake my head at her excitement, smiling.

* * *

Jasper took me to my favourite place after that. The art club. Every week, he would insist me to sketch and would become 'the model' for me.

Today he wore a military uniform, which looked really old and was sitting staring at me, well my drawing board intensely. In all this time I have been sketching him, I have never managed to do justice to his beauty. But he would look at my sketch, give me a passionate kiss and say, "This is so beautiful, Bella, and real. It feels so real."

When after around one hour, my sketch is done, he gets up excitedly towards me and then looks at my sketch. I nibble on my lip, nervously. "Well, what do you think?"

"Bella, it's….. Wow. I…It looks…. Is that how you see me? Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" I nod. "Oh, Bella." He chokes up, and then crushes his lips to me. When we finally break the kiss, I see that there are tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm…." He takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you. I…. I….."

"Shhhh….. Jasper. Don't fret your pretty little head. Because I love you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

He nods and then drops a light kiss on my head, embracing me.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 2. So, how many of you guessed that it was Jasper? **

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter...**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out Bella's engagement ring whose link is on my profile. So, keep reading and give me your love. **

**~SunAndMoon42**


	4. The Heirlooms

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I am brought out of my musings by Mama Whitlock. "Sweetie. Do you have plans for tonight?"_

_I shake my head. "Well then, you and I have some place to be. I have something very special to give you." She says, excitedly. I just shake my head at her excitement, smiling._

* * *

_Jasper took me to my favourite place after that. The art club. Every week, he would insist me to sketch and would become 'the model' for me._

_Today he wore a military uniform, which looked really old and was sitting staring at me, well my drawing board intensely. In all this time I have been sketching him, I have never managed to do justice to his beauty. But he would look at my sketch, give me a passionate kiss and say, "This is so beautiful, Bella, and real. It feels so real."_

_When after around one hour, my sketch is done, he gets up excitedly towards me and then looks at my sketch. I nibble on my lip, nervously. "Well, what do you think?"_

_"Bella, it's….. Wow. I…It looks…. Is that how you see me? Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" I nod. "Oh, Bella." He chokes up, and then crushes his lips to me. When we finally break the kiss, I see that there are tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm…." He takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you. I…. I….."_

_"Shhhh….. Jasper. Don't fret your pretty little head. Because I love you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"_

_He nods and then drops a light kiss on my head, embracing me._

* * *

**3. The Heirlooms**

I am super excited right now. When Mama Whitlock told me that we would go somewhere special I was very curious. But now that we are on our way to the place, I'm extremely excited to see where Mama Whitlock is taking us.

We have been on road for over half an hour, but all I see when I look out the windows is woods.

"How close are we?"

"We are just 8-10 minutes away sweetie. We'll be there soon."

When Mama Whitlock finally stops the car, I get out quickly only to freeze on my tracks. Before me was a huge mansion that looked like an ancient monument.

"This is our family's heirloom." _Family's heirloom?_ I have seen people have expensive and priceless diamonds and jewellery as their heirloom. But you can't have a vast monument as your heirloom?

She grabs my hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

When we enter the mansion, I gasp. It's so big and beautiful. There are chandeliers hanging all over the roof. And these beautiful paintings that seem of their ancestors. She guides me towards a room that seems like someone's bedroom and then walks towards the closet.

It's really surprising how, as old as this mansion is, it is so clean. No dust, no rusted metal, no broken furniture, not even cobwebs.

Mama Whitlock pulls out a huge case that looks a little too heavy and then with a little difficult manages to put it on the bed.

She looks at me grinning excitedly. "Ready?" I nod my head eagerly. And then she opens the case.

_OH!_ I gasp. It contains a wedding dress. I have never seen something so beautiful though. It is so unique and different, but so beautiful and I love it.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper, awed.

"I know. It was my mother-in-law's. She made me promise to give this to the bride of her grand-son."

"But wouldn't it be right to save this for your daughter, Rosalie?"

"Sweetie, you and I both know that Rosalie is a spoiled brat and that she won't appreciate its beauty appropriately. In fact, I can already see her tearing this dress to pieces to design a dress fashionably acceptable." She says, shaking her head.

"Thank you so much, Mama. It's….. I… just... Thank you." I say, then hug her tightly, a few tears streaming down my face.

"You are my daughter, Isabella. Never forget that. Okay? Your mom and dad both would be so proud seeing you today. I wish they could see you in this dress walking down the aisle towards Jasper. Though, it would probably freak Jasper out."

I let out a small laugh. "You are right. I remember Jasper always being afraid of my dad. But that was probably due to the fact that when Jasper was 15, my dad had threatened him with his collection of guns."

Mama Whitlock let out a huge laugh. "That is certainly something Charlie would do."

Charlie was the owner of the companies Swan Advertising agency and Swan Press. Needless to say, after he died, I inherited the ownership of both the companies. But thanks to my uncle William Black, I have help and support to run both companies and not crumble under the pressure.

Mama Whitlock then hands me another box and when I open it my eyes widen. It is a set of sapphire earrings. When I'm about to protest, she shakes her head.

"This is something old and something blue, Bella. For your wedding." I hug her again thanking, completely speechless and emotional.

"Beautiful," I whisper running a finger lightly over the drops.

"They are," she agreed. "You know there is a story behind these earrings. These earrings were a gift from my father-in-law to my mother-in-law. She told me this story when she was handing them to me and I couldn't talk for solid five minutes when I heard it all.

"She had said that it was an arranged marriage and they both hated each other since they first saw each other. You see, Mr. Whitlock's father was stinky rich and Mr. Whitlock was his only son. So, it was clear that he was spoiled and ungrateful. But Mrs. Whitlock was from a middle class family. They weren't poor at all but they weren't rich either. So, although she could afford a lot of luxuries, she preferred simple. She knew the value of money, unlike Mr. Whitlock.

"So, when they got married, there were constant fights over the issue of money. She thought Mr. Whitlock was wasting money and Mr. Whitlock thought that she was ungrateful for what she was given. Things got worse when they built their relationship based on mere compromise, instead of love.

"Now, if a rich man's wife refuses to have sex with him, even for a valid reason, there is a possibility that he will divert to others. That is exactly what happened. Mr. Whitlock had an affair. Actually, a lot of them. When his father found out about it, he was furious. He immediately disowned him and threw him out of the house. Mrs. Whitlock couldn't let her husband live on streets alone, while she would be living in luxury. So, she left with him too.

"See, now this was the turning point of their relationship and this was when Mr. Whitlock truly started to understand how wonderful his wife was. I remember he said to me once that he could remember the exact moment he fell in love with her. When she went to her parents and straight out told them that she won't stay a second in the house where her husband was thrown out, he saw the fire and the love in her eyes. He was a goner that very moment.

"Mr. Whitlock with his wife's support opened his own small company which was running average in the beginning but then in a year, his luck took a turn and he had been able to open two more companies. That was the day he gifted his wife these earrings.

"It took him more than 10 years but he succeeded enough to meet his father's eyes with pride with his wife on his side. When he had a son, he knew that he wouldn't make the same mistakes his parents did. He would make sure that his son values money just like his wife did. Then, they kind of had a happily ever after.

"You see, marriage is not just about love. It's about faith. Mrs. Whitlock had faith in her husband which is why she left the house with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock refused to come and live in this mansion again. So, it has been empty for a long time. But, I like to come here and think about how a normal girl came into this rich family and how she tried so hard to settle with them," she finishes.

I stand there gaping at her for a long time and then finally find my voice.

"Wow."

She laughs at my speechlessness. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour and then we will leave. It's starting to get dark." I nod eagerly.

She guides me around the house, first towards the kitchen which again is huge, then towards 8 more bedrooms, a large dining room, a studio, and a vast kitchen.

When the tour is complete, I am beyond awed at this place. It doesn't look like a place to live, but looks like place from a completely different era.

Mama Whitlock grabs the case and the jewellery box loads it into the back of the car. And soon we are heading towards home.

I had stopped calling the Swan residence home as soon as I got the news of my parents' death. Mama Whitlock practically adopted me, and I had been living with them since.

I stare out the window deep in thoughts, and soon succumb to sleep, dreaming about the wedding and the mansion.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 3. So, what di you think of the story that Mama Whitlock told?**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter...**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on TWCS and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf****. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called Kill for ****Love****.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out ****Bella's engagement ring**** whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the wedding dress and the earrings are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	5. The Arrangements

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I stand there gaping at her for a long time and then finally find my voice._

_"Wow."_

_She laughs at my speechlessness. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour and then we will leave. It's starting to get dark." I nod eagerly._

_She guides me around the house, first towards the kitchen which again is huge, then towards 8 more bedrooms, a large dining room, a studio, and a vast kitchen._

_When the tour is complete, I am beyond awed at this place. It doesn't look like a place to live, but looks like place from a completely different era._

_Mama Whitlock grabs the case and the jewellery box loads it into the back of the car. And soon we are heading towards home._

_I had stopped calling the Swan residence home as soon as I got the news of my parents' death. Mama Whitlock practically adopted me, and I had been living with them since._

_I stare out the window deep in thoughts, and soon succumb to sleep, dreaming about the wedding and the mansion._

* * *

**4. The Arrangements.**

When I open my eyes, I feel a warm body around me. Surely enough, Jasper is sleeping beside me, his body completely tangled with mine. When Jasper slept he was like an octopus squeezing you, in all possible ways, impossibly closer to his body. I smile, looking at his sleepy face. He has a cute little pout and his face is as calm as a baby's.

I lean closer to him and then go back to sleep.

When the morning comes, I feel completely well-rested.

I get up, without jostling Jasper, and get to the kitchen, where Mama Whitlock is already preparing something.

Mama Whitlock looks up at me and smiles big. "Good morning!" She exclaims, cheerfully.

"Morning." I mumble.

"You remember today's plans right, dear?"

I just nod. I remember. But I'm not sure if Jasper remembers.

Just when I'm about to get up to take a shower, Jasper walks in, half asleep and smiling sleepily. He bends to kiss my lips my lightly.

"Oh good, you're awake. Get ready quickly. After breakfast, we have venues to explore," Mama Whitlock exclaims, happily.

Jasper just grunts and then sits down beside me leaning his head on my shoulder while trying to suppress his yawns. He's so adorable.

I get up and kiss his forehead. "Mom, can you save my breakfast? I'll go take a quick shower."

That quirks Jasper up quickly. "Want me to join you?" He says with a mischievous grin.

Mama Whitlock hits him on the head with a spoon. "I want you both to get ready soon, not make us both late. You have plenty of time for that after the wedding."

I blush and then rush out before Jasper can say something more embarrassing.

When finally I am fresh and out of shower, I immediately go for the kitchen to get my pancakes.

Jasper is there still having his breakfast. "Jasper, you can go get ready now. We don't want to be late."

He smiles at me crookedly. "Yes, Ma'am," he says being his charming self again. He notices my blush and then gets up to start towards the shower laughing.

As soon as I finish my last pancake, Jasper comes out freshly showered, his hair still wet and then smiles at me.

"Hey," I say, a little breathless.

He bends and kisses me softly. "Hey yourself."

"Oh good. You're both ready. Let's move it then. Chop Chop. We have a lot to do." Mama Whitlock's voice startles us both and we both jump.

"Jeez, you'd think she's the one getting married," Jasper mutters under his breath,

"Hush you. She's excited," I say, smiling at him.

* * *

It takes us less than half hour to reach the hall and to be honest, it is a little over-the-top.

We hurriedly follow Mama Whitlock into what looks like an office where an old bored lady is sitting typing away something on her computer.

As soon as we enter, she turns her bored gaze at us.

"Ah, yes. Please come in," she says, in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Whitlock. Well, as you can guess, we are here for booking the hall for these two's wedding," Mama Whitlock says pointing at us.

"Yes. Of course. I'm Mrs. Cope. I assume you have a date in mind?"

"Yes we were hoping the 2nd of the next month was available."

I gasp, while Jasper stares widely at Mom. We hadn't discussed date. But, I didn't think Mama Whitlock would choose just a month after for the wedding.

On one hand, my mind keeps thinking it's too soon but on the other hand, I start to see myself walking down the aisle and then becoming Jasper's wife. I slowly exhale. This might not be so bad after all.

I peek at Jasper and he looks like he has a hard time swallowing.

"Wonderful. Then here are the forms. Let the bride and groom fill them, while we talk other details." Mama Whitlock was dragged away by Mrs. Cope to show the venue and talk other details.

I step forward to lift the form and hand another to Jasper.

"You know you don't have to do this," I whisper.

He remains silent. "I can see that you're not ready for this, Jasper. We can still call it off."

"No, we're not calling it off. I can and will marry you. Whether it is one month later or today."

I sigh. He's so stubborn.

We silently start filling the forms. None of us say a word. There was nothing left to say.

When we are finally done, Mama Whitlock declares that the venue is done and that she will start soon for ordering decoration and booking caterers. When I offer to help, she scoffs saying this is for my special day and I shouldn't be labouring for it.

I nod and then start towards my room. As soon as I'm in, I bolt into the bathroom and lock the door. I sink to the floor and start sobbing. I know in my heart that Jasper doesn't love me as I do but I can't stop this. I can't not marry him. I know that he blames himself for that night and sees this as a chance to redeem himself. I can't deny him that. I can't.

When my tears dry, I just lean back to the wall and close my eyes, shutting out the images of that night that keep floating in front of my eyes.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 4. Now, I know I have kept enough suspense about "that night" that Bella keeps mentioning. So, next chapter "that night" and its events will be revealed. Now, what did you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the events that occurred "that night"...**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf.**** I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out ****Bella's engagement ring**** whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the ****wedding dress**** and the ****earrings**** are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	6. Nightmares of the Past

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... and as promised Bella's story will be revealed about "that night" and what really happened with her. Please review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I'd really like to know your views. **

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF RAPE. IF YOU THINK THIS IS NOT FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY SKIP THE CHAPTER. I'LL PUT A SMALL SUMMARY OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO, YOU WON'T MISS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I step forward to lift the form and hand another to Jasper._

_"You know you don't have to do this," I whisper._

_He remains silent. "I can see that you're not ready for this, Jasper. We can still call it off."_

_"No, we're not calling it off. I can and will marry you. Whether it is one month later or today."_

_I sigh. He's so stubborn._

_We silently start filling the forms. None of us say a word. There was nothing left to say._

_When we are finally done, Mama Whitlock declares that the venue is done and that she will start soon for ordering decoration and booking caterers. When I offer to help, she scoffs saying this is for my special day and I shouldn't be labouring for it._

_I nod and then start towards my room. As soon as I'm in, I bolt into the bathroom and lock the door. I sink to the floor and start sobbing. I know in my heart that Jasper doesn't love me as I do but I can't stop this. I can't not marry him. I know that he blames himself for that night and sees this as a chance to redeem himself. I can't deny him that. I can't._

_When my tears dry, I just lean back to the wall and close my eyes, shutting out the images of that night that keep floating in front of my eyes._

* * *

**5. The Nightmares of the Past**

*******FLASHBACK*******

_"Come on Bella, it will be fun," Jasper said from behind the door of the room in which I had trapped myself,_

_"Jasper, I really don't want to do this. Please."_

_"Oh come on, Bella. You have trapped yourself in this room for nearly two weeks now. I get it, you're hurting, you're grieving your parents' loss, but you can't put your life on hold."_

_I waited for a few seconds letting his words sink in and then opened the door._

_"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this night. Come on."_

_Soon we were in his car and driving through the streets to his friend's house whom I didn't even know._

_When we reached there, the part was on a full roll. There were so many people dancing and drinking that it felt more like a crowded bar than a party. Jasper dragged me up the stairs where his girlfriend stood already drunk, a drink in her hand._

_She quickly started towards him, jumping on him, pushing me backwards._

_"Bella, roam around, socialize, drink and let loose a little ok. If you need anything just call me." _

_And with that he took off with his girlfriend to find a room so they could…_

_I stopped suddenly, shuddering at the image. I can't believe he forced me to come to the part and then abandoned me. I quickly went to the drinks table and took a seat. I so didn't want to be here._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see James, Jasper's buddy standing beside me smiling. I did not like him. I've always felt uncomfortable around him as he constantly stared at me with this intense kind of stare. _

_I jumped and in my haste knocked down the chair I was sitting on._

_"Oh come on, Bella. You have been playing hard to get for so long. It's time to give up now." James whispered in my ear._

_"No, James. I'm here with Jasper."_

_"Oh, he wouldn't mind. Want to find out?"_

_He then took the phone in my hand and called Jasper, putting it on speaker._

_"Hey," Jasper shouted, seeing that it was impossible to hear him in the noise around us._

_"Jasper, it's James. Bella and I would like to leave together. You don't mind, do you?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah whatever. Just tell her to call me wherever she is so I can pick her up."_

_"No wait Jasp-" I started to say but he hung up._

_"So, you see, he doesn't care." James sneered, his face filled with disgust._

_I looked at James shocked. He seemed to find it wrong that Jasper didn't care about me._

_"Look James, you're a nice guy. But I can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Is it because of Jasper? You love him, don't you?"_

_"It is partly because of that, yes, but also because I'm an orphan now, James. I have been staying at Jasper's because I have no one. My uncle is always touring for my dad's business and I have no one to turn to. I'm alone."_

_"Bella, that's crap. You're not alone."_

_"Just don't. You can't convince me. Do me a favor and get me out of here, please?"_

_"Of course." He said and then disappeared in the crowd._

_He wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was actually really caring. He was just hard on the outside but on the inside, he was a genuine guy. I felt bad that I misjudged him._

_"Come on. I got keys from Jasper. That jerk can get a ride from someone else."_

_James appeared out of nowhere holding Jasper's keys. He dragged me out then towards the car. He even opened the door for me._

_Soon, we were off. "So, I'm taking you home to Jasper's house right?" James asked, his eyes still on road._

_"No, I don't want to be there right now. Not after what he just did."_

_"Ok, how about an ice-cream parlor. When I feel bad, I always go for ice-cream."_

_I smiled and then nodded. _

_Ice-cream was absolutely fun with James. We were still laughing while walking towards the car when James was suddenly knocked off._

_"Look who we have here. James, you didn't tell us that you had a crush on Black Swan. What, Swan, finally decided to come out of water?"_

_"Alec, that's a bad idea. You know if Jasper finds out, he'll kill you." James got up and then shoved Alec._

_"Oh look at the white knight here, saving the poor maiden's virtue. Get him." Alec shouted at the two boys behind him and they immediately grabbed James. James bit on one guys hand while he elbowed the other. Then he ran towards Alec and punched him. _

_As soon as Alec was down, James threw his phone at me. "Run Bella. Run."_

_I hesitated for a second. I couldn't leave him like this. "Get help. Please." He shouted again. With that, I ran before Alec's buddies could catch up to me. I quickly flipped the phone on, searching for Jasper's number._

_Crap. He's not picking up. Think Bella. Yes._

_I quickly called Sheriff Uley who was my dad's friend._

_"Hello."_

_"Sam, it's Bella. I don't have much time but some guys are beating my friend up and are after me. I'm hiding behind the building in front of Meme's Ice-Cream Parlor. Please hel-"_

_A sharp blow hit me in the head and the phone was dropped from my hand._

_My vision was blurring and all I could see was that a figure was standing in front of me holding a wooden log._

_"I found her." The figure shouted. _

I gasp waking from the nightmare again. I have been having this nightmare for a week now. I still can't stop the images from that night from appearing in front of me and affecting me.

After that night, I had woken up in a hospital. I was told that I had been unconscious for a week now and that there were a lot of injuries and damages which would take at least a month to heal. When I asked about what had happened they told me that I was hit on the head and then raped. There were also lot of injuries on my body which indicated that I was badly beaten too. When I asked about James they told me, that he was in ICU and will not heal as quickly as me as he took much worse beating.

Two weeks after me waking up, James died. His body had just gotten too weak to fight. I had stopped speaking to Jasper after that day. It took me more than two years and therapy to be here and now with him.

I get up and then go into the kitchen to get me some water. When I finally calm down enough, I decide to give another go for sleep. After all, it is a big day tomorrow.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 5. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Do you still like Jasper? Please review.**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf.**** I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out Bella's engagement ring whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the ****wedding dress**** and the ****earrings**** are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


End file.
